goanimate_v8fandomcom-20200215-history
Five Nights at Maple Town: The Arrival
Plot Slender: The Arrival takes place in October of 2012 and follows the story of two Challenge Islander Kindergarten students, Kenji Onizuka, a 6 year old human Japanese boy and Yoshiko Sakurai, a 6 year old Japanese girl rabbit Kenji, in response to several unsettling letters Yoshiko had sent him, comes to visit his girlfriend, bringing along a video camera. His driveway blocked by a fallen tree, Kenji leaves his car by the road and continues on foot to the familiar house. Along the way, he passes another car (who owns the car is unknown). With the sun setting behind him, Kenji discovers Yoshiko's home, doors ajar; furniture and belongings disheveled. After carefully searching the house for the key to Kate's room as well as finding a flashlight, Kenji lets himself in. Scrawlings of an ominous figure and haunting messages adorn her walls. A girl's scream coming from a shattered window causes him to panic. Desperately searching for his girlfriend, Kenji heads towards the sound, into the wooded park behind the house. He activates several generators to light up the path and finds a burnt farmhouse. Inside is Steven Shikano, a boy who had disappeared years ago and is now a zombie. He disappears when Kenji approaches him. Kenji aimlessly searches the wooded area for any clues as to the whereabouts of his girlfriend, only finding more of the scribbled drawings. As he ventures deeper into the park searching for the eight drawings, scopaesthesia causes him to encounter Patty Rabbit. After all pages are collected, Kenji runs from Patty Rabbit, slipping down an embankment, hitting her head and causing him to pass out. He regains consciousness several hours later (which is now morning), disoriented; still searching for Yoshiko, Kenji stumbles upon an old abandoned coal mine in the back of a larger Japanese mining town. Various scraps of old paperwork in Japanese reveal the mine to have been abandoned in a hurry, crediting seemingly random and unexplained attacks upon the crew to the closure of the mine and the evacuation of the town. An escape route was outlined, but due to inactivity, remains inoperable. With nowhere to go, Kenji attempts to reactivate the emergency lift by activating the six generators that power it. His progress is hindered by the attack of a knife wielding young girl rabbit known as the Chaser, who seems to be afraid of the light of Kenji's flashlight, dressed in a blood covered grey hooded sweatshirt and kitsune mask. The Chaser's long black hair being the only discernible feature left uncloaked. Patty Rabbit, Bobby Bear and Fanny Fox later attempt to attack Kenji in the mine. Kenji does manage to escape the Chaser, Fanny Fox, Bobby Bear and Patty Rabbit and use the lift to get out of the mine. He continues moving forward, reaching a large storage outpost for the now abandoned Japanese mining facility. Within he discovers a small television playing a video along with two other tapes. Intrigue getting the better of him, Kenji watches the tape. On screen, he finds himself watching Yoshiko hurriedly scribbling upon papers. Yoshiko stops, grabs her camera and after discovering that Patty Rabbit, Bobby Bear, Fanny Fox, Suzie Squirrel, Roxie Raccoon and Danny Dog are trying to get in, starts to close every door and window in the house but Patty Rabbit manages to get inside. Yoshiko then runs back to her room where Patty Rabbit suddenly appears inside. Yoshiko appears to jump out of the bedroom window before the tape abruptly ends. The second tape shows Itachi, a 17 year old boy, investigating a farm where he repairs a pulley system, find gas canisters to power a generator, and looks for a key needed to unlock a gate to a chapel. Steven Shikano pursues him at every turn armed with a knife and eventually chases him away. The third tape shows Steven playing on the beach and after collecting a trail of toy trains that lead him into the woods, he is caught by Slender Man. Obeying a message etched upon the wall across from the television, Kenji continues up the mountainside towards a radio tower. Behind every turn, Patty Rabbit attempts to capture Kenji with increasing ferocity while she avoids fire and falling trees within a burning forest. Kenji narrowly escapes his attacker in the hallways of the radio tower building and looks for a key needed to unlock a door. Her flashlight's batteries die as she travels through the door only to find she has reached a dead end, containing a burnt body (who is possibly CR), a fire and a camera with the recording of two panicked people. Shortly after listening, the corridor goes dark and Charlie runs towards Lauren accompanied by seeing flashing images of Charlie before blacking out. Category:Horror Video Games